1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus which retrieves various information from a server computer with which the electronic musical apparatus can communicate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP2002-183039A, for example, a page generating method for electronic bulletin board has been known. In this page generating method for electronic bulletin board, on a page in which a posted article is displayed there are displayed a display part where a specified posted article is displayed and a hierarchical list display part. In this page generating method, furthermore, a user specifies a posted article page which he/she desires to view, and accesses the specified page.
In addition, as disclosed in JP11-203217A, for example, an e-mail transmission and reception method has been known. This method is designed such that when an e-mail message to which music data formed of MIDI data is attached is received, character data and a reproduction button for reproducing the music data are displayed on a display unit. Furthermore, this method is designed such that a user inputs his/her e-mail account to transmit/receive e-mail messages.
In the above-described conventional page generating method for electronic bulletin board and e-mail transmission and reception method, a user retrieves information by specifying where the information is to be delivered. However, computer apparatuses that users use today vary widely, and some computer apparatuses are not even provided with inputting means such as a keyboard and mouse. Such computer apparatuses include electronic musical apparatuses that can communicate with the outside (a server computer). When these electronic musical apparatuses are used to access an electronic bulletin board or retrieve e-mail messages, users of these electronic musical apparatuses have difficulty in some cases in specifying where information is to be delivered. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of information that users input to a computer apparatus so that the users can easily retrieve various information.